Here I Am
by Zhang Minyoung
Summary: "Aku disini.." "Walaupun menyalahkanku, aku baik-baik saja.." "Walaupun mengabaikanku, aku baik-baik saja.." "YiXing-ah, saranghae.." [Gak Pandai Bikin Summary] SuLay fanfic
1. Waiting

Author : Cho Min Young ( Zhang Yi Xian)

Rate : K+

Genre : Angst, Romance, Drama, etc

Pair : SuLay (Suho x Lay)

Cast :

Kim Joon Myeon (Suho) EXO K

Zhang Yi Xing (Lay) EXO M

DO Kyung Soo (D.O) EXO K

And other cast

Chapter : 1/3

Disclamer:

Semua cast dalam fanfic ini adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, keluarga, dan fans. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kelangsungan ff ini. Author juga minta maaf jika ada kesamaan dengan fanfic lainnya, dan penokohan dalam fanfic ini dilakukan tidak berdasarkan dendam (?) Tapi berdasarkan hasil voting yang dilakukan di akun facebook author hehehe

Warning :

**typo(s), kurang greget (?), YAOI! BL! Boy's love (Boy x Boy), Gak suka dengan couple diatas? Please jangan baca! No Bash! OOC! Tidak sesuai EYD! EXO fanfic!**

Summary :

"_Aku disini..__"_

"_Walaupun menyalahkanku, aku baik-baik saja.."_

"_Walaupun mengabaikanku, aku baik-baik saja.."_

"_YiXing-ah, saranghae.."_

[ Here I Am – OST Secret Garden ]

.

.

"_Here I Am"_

.

.

Matahari mulai menampakan sinarnya, membagikan sinar hangatnya untuk pagi yang cerah di kota Seoul hari ini. Jam baru saja menunjukan pukul 06.30, tapi seperti biasa jalanan kota Seoul yang tengah berkembang pesat ini selalu padat oleh para pejalan kaki maupun mobil-mobil yang hendak berangkat bekerja ataupun melakukan aktifitas yang biasa mereka lakukan. Tak terkecuali seorang namja tampan yang sekarang tengah sibuk dengan laptop miliknya, dan juga beberapa dokumen yang terletak di atas meja yang berada tepat di kamarnya.

Kamar?

Tentu saja kamar. Panggilah namja tampan ini Suho, seorang eksekutif muda di usianya yang masih 25 tahun. Seorang namja yang mempunyai wajah tampan serta beribu pesona lainnya. Sedang apa dia disini? Kenapa dia tidak berangkat bekerja seperti manusia lainnya?

Jawaban yang sangat simple untuk kalian semua, kantor namja ini memang terletak di kamarnya. Yups, kamarnya dan kamar kekasihnya. Suho memang sengaja memindahkan kantor pribadinya yang harusnya terletak di tengah padatnya kota Seoul itu menjadi di rumah besar miliknya ini.

Alasannya?

Karena ia tidak mau kekasihnya kesepian. Sebuah alasan yang sangat konyol bagi orang-orang yang tidak pernah mendengar kisah dari seorang Suho. Kekasihnya Zhang YiXing, seorang namja berparas cantik dan bertubuh ramping. Namja yang selama 2 tahun terakhir ini selalu tertidur dengan alat-alat medis di sekelilingnya. Yups, Zhang Yi Xing atau akrab di panggil Lay ini memang tengah mengalami koma.

Selama ini Suho selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga Lay dengan baik, ia begitu bodoh meninggalkan Lay sendirian waktu itu. Itulah anggapan Suho selama ini. Butuh waktu lama untuk menceritakan masa lalu dari sepasang kekasih ini, penuh dengan konflik dan kesalah pahaman. Seperti sepasang kekasih pada umumnya.

Ya, wajar jika mereka sering bertengkar dulu. Karena dulu umur mereka masih 23 tahun, umur yang masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti satu sama lain, terutama karena mereka berdua memiliki ego yang sangat tinggi. Tapi itu semua berakhir dengan pertengkaran hebat, dan diakhiri dengan Lay yang mengalami kecelakaan parah dan harus mengalami koma.

2 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Suho bisa saja meninggalkan Lay dan mencari kekasih baru yang lebih cantik dan baik dari Lay. Tapi entah karena apa Suho selalu berada di sisi Lay, merelakan dirinya terkurung di kamar yang sama dengan Lay. Ya, karena Suho menyadari bahwa dirinya terlalu mencintai Lay. Sebuah alasan manis yang susah dipercaya oleh kita semua. Terlalu manis dan pahit di saat yang bersamaan.

Suho melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela, ia membuka tirai jendela agar bias-bias mentari pagi bisa masuk dan membuat ruangan yang sangat sepi ini menjadi lebih hangat.

Suho kembali berjalan mendekat ke arah Lay yang masih tertidur di atas tempat tidur empuknya, ia meraih tangan namja manis itu sebelum menciumnya dengan lembut. Beralih mencium kening, hidung, dan berakhir di bibir kissable milik Lay.

"Pagi YiXing-ah..." Suara lembut Suho memenuhi ruangan itu dan sebuah senyum malaikat menghiasi wajahnya, dengan hati-hati Suho mulai merapikan rambut Lay.

"YiXing-ah, apa kau tidak ingin membuka matamu? Apa kau tidak mau melihat indahnya pagi ini?" Suho hanya bisa tersenyum miris, ia seperti berbicara pada udara kosong.

"Kau tidak mau mandi? Sudah 2 tahun kau tidak mandi.." Suho meletakkan tangan Lay di pipinya, mencoba mencari kehangatan dari namja manis itu.

"Bagaimana dengan mimpimu? Apa indah? Apa aku ada di mimpimu Yixing-ah?"

"Apa kau terlalu membenciku? Sebesar itukah rasa bencimu padaku hingga kau tidak ingin menemuiku lagi?" Suho kembali menampakan senyum malaikatnya, mencoba menghalau kristal-kristal bening yang mungkin saja keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Mianhe, aku memang bodoh seperti yang selalu kau katakan dulu. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu, aku disini.. aku tidak bisa.. mianhe..." Perlahan kristal-kristal bening itu jatuh dengan mulusnya di pipi Suho, sedangkan Suho hanya membiarkannya dan menggenggam tangan Lay lebih erat.

"Jika aku pergi, apa kau akan bangun?" tanya Suho untuk kesekian kalinya kepada Lay yang tidak merespon sama sekali. Entahlah, ia seperti tidak pernah merasa bosan untuk mengatakan kata-kata itu.

'_Suho hyung.. kau begitu bodoh!'_

Here I am 여기 Here I am

(Here I am Yeogi here I am)

_Aku disini, disini, aku disini_

Here I am 내가 여기에 여기 있는데

(Here I am naega yeogie yeogi inneunde)

_Aku disini. Aku disini, disini_

Here I am 지금 Here I am

(Here I am jigeum Here I am)

_Aku disini, sekarang aku disini_

Here I am 지금 여기에 내가 있는데

(Here I am jigeum yeogie naega inneunde)

_Aku disini, sekarang aku disini, disini_

_._

_._

Tak terasa hari demi hari berlangsung dengan cepat. Waktu memang berlangsung begitu cepat, terlalu egois untuk 'menunggu' para manusia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Itulah yang dikatakan para manusia di luar sana. Tapi tidak untuk Suho, 2 tahun ini ia diajarkan untuk setia dan tidak mengeluh. Tidak mengeluh dalam hal apapun, termasuk untuk berada di samping Lay sekalipun.

Sudah ratusan tamparan dan perlakuan kasar lainnya yang Suho dapatkan dari appa-nya karena dengan seenaknya ia memindahkan kantornya, membuat para karyawan yang harusnya bertemu dengannya perlu bersusah-susah datang ke rumah Suho terlebih dahulu. Tapi begitulah Suho, ia tetap tidak pernah mengeluh.

Sebentar lagi, hari dimana seorang namja manis yang selalu mengisi relung kosong hati Suho berulang tahun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Zhang YiXing, seorang namja manis yang beruntung karena dicintai dengan tulus oleh Suho.

Dan sekarang, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Suho sudah siap untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun namja manis itu. Sebuah kue tart dengan tulisan 'Happy birthday my Yi Xing' berada di atas meja dengan rapi.

"Yixing-ah, saengil chukkahabnida... Happy birthday.." Ucap Suho sambil mengecup kening Lay dengan penuh dengan rasa cintanya yang mungkin sudah terlalu besar dan permanen itu.

Suho mulai menyalakan lilin di atas kue tart tersebut, membiarkan cahaya sang lilin menerangi ruangan gelap itu.

"YiXing-ah, ucapkan harapanmu untuk tahun ini ne..." Suho menampakan senyum malaikatnya sebelum menutup matanya.

'_Tuhan, berikanlah YiXing-ah kesempatan merasakan kebahagiaan lagi, dan berikanlah aku kesempatan sekali lagi untuk membahagiakannya.. Satu kali saja sudah lebih daripada cukup Tuhan..'_

'_Tuhan, cukup ini yang aku harapkan untuknya, aku hanya berharap ketika ia terbangun nanti.. ia tidak akan lagi pernah menangis karenaku.. cukup itu.'_

Suho membuka matanya dan meniup lilin itu mewakili Lay yang masih diam dalam tidurnya, Suho memang tidak menyadarinya. Satu tetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata namja manis itu. Lay menangis.

Dengan perlahan, lampu kamar itu menyala dan menyinari kamar itu di tengah sunyinya malam kota Seoul hari ini.

"Mianhe, aku tidak bisa melakukan yang lebih baik dari ini. Tapi bagaimanapun.." Suho menghentikan ucapannya, dengan lembut ia mengecup kening Lay.

"Aku mencintaimu.. saranghae.."

'_Nado saranghae..'_

_날__다__줘도__모자라__날__버려도__모자라_

_(Nal da jweodo mojara nal beoryeodo mojara)_

_Meskipun ini tak cukup untukku menunjukkan semua_

_내가__널__얼마만큼__사랑하는지를_

_(Naega neol eolmamankheum saranghaneunjireul)_

_Betapa aku sangat mencintaimu_

_._

_._

Seperti yang kalian tau, sebuah 'cerita kehidupan' itu tidak selalu berakhir bahagia. Ada kalanya semua menjadi begitu kejam dan tragis. Dan ingatlah perkataan ini ketika kalian membaca cerita Suho dan Lay.

'_Cinta adalah penantian'_

Tidak ada unsur fiktif di perkataan tersebut, semuanya nyata seperti yang ada di dalam 'cerita kehidupan'. Tidak ada awal yang manis untuk semua cerita. Tidak ada yang berakhir bahagia seperti novel-novel yang pernah kalian baca.

Suho mengalaminya, ia merasakan semuanya. Rasa sakit dan pahit yang selalu memenuhi rongga dadanya. Kisah yang ia miliki tidak manis hingga detik ini, penuh dengan rasa sakit. Dari kenyataan bahwa Lay seorang yatim piatu, appa Suho yang tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka, kesalah pahaman diantara mereka, dan masih banyak lagi. Bukankah semua itu menyakitkan? Mungkinkah menjadi lebih buruk?

Suho mengusapkan kedua telapak tangannya, mencari sebuah kehangatan dari sana. Angin malam terus saja berhembus dan menerpa tubuh Suho, enggan memberikan namja tampan itu barang satu kehangatan sekalipun.

Suho baru saja pulang dari super market yang berada cukup dekat dengan rumahnya. Keputusan yang salah karena ia memilih untuk tidak menggunakan mobil ataupun motor.

"Sshhh.. Suho pabbo.." Ujar Suho sambil kembali melangkahkan kakinya, ia menggenggam erat kantong plastik yang berisi barang belanjaannya di tangan sebelah kanan. Tidak henti-hentinya ia merapatkan jaketnya untuk menghalau angin yang entah kenapa berhembus semakin kencang.

Brukk

Tanpa sengaja, Suho menabrak seorang pejalan kaki lainnya. Sedikit rasa sakit ia rasakan di pundaknya karena tabrakan yang cukup keras tadi.

"Mianhe, aku tidak sengaja. Jeongmal mianhe.." Ujar namja bermata besar yang baru saja menabrak –ditabrak- Suho tadi.

"Ah, harusnya aku yang minta—" Suho menjatuhkan barang-barang belanjaannya ketika merasakan sakit di dada sebelah kirinya. Ia berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin, tapi rasanya paru-parunya tidak berfungsi sama sekali. Bahkan perlahan pandangannya mulai kabur.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Namja bermata besar itu segera mendekati Suho yang tengah tersungkur kesakitan itu.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Namja bermata besar itu semakin terkejut ketika melihat noda darah mengenai jaket yang tengah ia kenakan. Tanpa pikir panjang, namja bermata besar itu segera membawa Suho menuju mobilnya yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka berdua.

.

.

Waktu kembali berputar, membiarkan setiap manusia yang terlalu lambat terperangkap di dalamnya. Tidak pernah mau menunggu, tidak pernah mau berhenti, tidak pernah mau peduli dengan urusan kita, dan tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang menyia-nyiakan waktu.

Tidak terkecuali untuk 2 namja yang mungkin masih saling mencintai ini. Lay dan Suho, 2 orang yang sempat menyia-nyiakan waktu mereka dengan keegoisan. Dan disinilah mereka, terperangkap oleh waktu yang tengah menghukum keduanya.

"Gomawo.." Ujar suara lemah yang keluar dari kedua belah bibir Suho. Wajahnya pucat dan nafasnya masih sedikit tidak teratur, bahkan matanya masih setengah terbuka.

"Sebaiknya kau segera operasi, Joonmyeon-sshi. Aku mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu.." Namja bermata besar yang tadi menolong Suho itu menatap Suho dengan tatapan khawatir.

Disinalah keduanya berada, di kamar inap salah satu rumah sakit besar di Seoul. Setelah kejadiaan tadi, Kyungsoo –nama namja bermata besar itu segera membawa Suho ke rumah sakit.

"Ani.. aku tidak mau Kyungsoo-ah.." Kembali suara lemah milik Suho terdengar memenuhi kamar itu.

"Kenapa? Bukankah tadi uisa bilang keadaanmu sudah cukup parah?" Kyungsoo menatap jengah ke arah Suho. Namja tampan yang baru ia kenal dan yang baru ia ketahui bahwa ada namja sekeras kepala Suho.

"Aku tidak akan sembuh Kyungsoo-ah."

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang begitu?"

"Entahlah. Yang jelas, aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu untuk berdiam diri di rumah sakit, aku ingin bersama kekasihku." Kyungsoo terdiam, ia bingung dengan penjelasan yang Suho berikan.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti Kyungsoo-ah. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku.." Ujar Suho sebelum jatuh ke dalam alam mimpi miliknya, sedangkan Kyungsoo masih sibuk memandangi wajah Suho dengan bingung.

**TBC / END ? *-_-***

***bow***

**Ini ff SuLa****y pertama yang Minyoung buat :)**

**Mianhe kalo typo bertebaran di sana sini bagaikan bintang di langit (?) -_- Dan juga author mau minta maaf karena belum lanjutin ff ChangKyu (Sorry, i miss you) dan WonKyu (I Can't) yang sebelumnya karena mood author yang jadi labil #DiGamparReaders**

**Minyoung juga minta maaf kalo alur ff ini kecepetan dan ada bagian yang susah dimengerti -_- Maklum ne, Minyoung masih kecil (?) dan newbie :3 #MintaMaafMulu**

**Minyoung harap readers sekalian gak jadi silent readers ._.v Jadi readers sekalian bisa memberi masukan ke Minyoung buat kelanjutan ff ini dan juga memberi semangat hehehehe**

**Add FB Minyoung kalau masih bingung ne .-.**

**www facebook com/cho minyoung 9**

**[ganti spasi dengan titik]**

**Chapter ini bagus dibaca sambil denger lagu :**

**- Here I Am [OST Secret Garden]**

**- Insa [DBSK]**

**Untuk kelanjutan ff ini *kalau readers mau* Minyoung bakal publish tiap pertengahan bulan, karena disaat itulah Minyoung punya pulsa -_- *DigamparReaders**

**Last, Mind to review my fanfic please? :3**


	2. Smile

Author : Cho Min Young ( Zhang Yi Xian)

Rate : K+

Genre : Angst, Romance, Drama, etc

Pair : SuLay (Suho x Lay)

Cast :

Kim Joon Myeon (Suho) EXO K

Zhang Yi Xing (Lay) EXO M

DO Kyung Soo (D.O) EXO K

And other cast

Chapter : 2(A) / 3

Disclamer:

Semua cast dalam fanfic ini adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, keluarga, dan fans. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kelangsungan ff ini. Author juga minta maaf jika ada kesamaan dengan fanfic lainnya, dan penokohan dalam fanfic ini dilakukan tidak berdasarkan dendam (?) Tapi berdasarkan hasil voting yang dilakukan di akun facebook author hehehe

Warning :

**typo(s), kurang greget (?), YAOI! BL! Boy's love (Boy x Boy), Gak suka dengan couple diatas? Please jangan baca! No Bash! OOC! Tidak sesuai EYD! EXO fanfic!**

Summary :

"_Aku disini..__"_

"_Walaupun menyalahkanku, aku baik-baik saja.."_

"_Walaupun mengabaikanku, aku baik-baik saja.."_

"_YiXing-ah, saranghae.."_

Just story about SuLay couple

.

.

"_Here I Am"_

.

.

( Insa – DBSK; Here I Am (OST Secret Garden); Love in the Ice – TVXQ; Lion heart – DBSK; Waiting – BoA)

.

.

Happy Reading \(^.^)/

.

.

_Malam ini,_

_Bintang kembali menertawaiku. Sepertinya mereka tidak pernah bosan untuk berhenti menertawai seluruh kebodohanku._

_Tentu saja aku bodoh._

_Mencintai seseorang yang belum tentu masih mencintaiku (ataupun mengingatku) ketika ia membuka matanya nanti._

_Tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun._

_Semua ini murni kesalahanku dari awal. Aku yang memulai permainan ini, aku yang membuat namja manis itu selalu mengeluarkan air matanya karena kebodohanku, aku yang membuat namja manis itu merasakan sakit ketika ia harus menghadapi keegoisanku, bahkan aku yang membuat matanya terpejam (seakan menolak untuk kembali terbuka)._

_Sepertinya kata bodoh tidak lagi sepadan untukku, karena aku terlalu idiot, mungkin?_

_Tapi mau apa lagi?_

_Setidaknya, 2 tahun yang lalu aku memutuskan untuk terus mencintai namja manis yang waktu itu tengah memejamkan matanya. Menitipkan semuanya pada secercah harapan yang tersedia waktu itu._

_Dan tentu saja waktu terus berjalan, dan waktu itu aku membiarkan semuanya tertitipkan pada namja manis yang bahkan tidak mempunyai kemungkinan untuk bangun itu. Semuanya, cinta, mimpi, waktu, kebahagiaan, dan mungkin nyawaku._

_Aku terus menunggunya-_

_Sampai sekarang._

_Mengerikan? Tentu saja.._

_Tapi aku tidak akan marah sekalipun kalian mencemooh-ku, ataupun menertawaiku._

_Hidupku seperti kisah dongeng bukan?_

_Di dunia nyata, orang-orang sepertiku akan memilih berhenti dan berlari dari semuanya. Menggantikan yang lama dengan yang baru (atau mungkin yang lebih baik)._

_Tapi sayang, __**aku bukanlah mereka.**_

_Aku hidup di dunia-ku sendiri, aku tidak hidup di dunia nyata (mungkin) ataupun di negri dongeng. Aku hidup hanya berbekalkan senyum namja manis yang sekarang jauh dari jangkauan-ku itu._

_Angin berhembus begitu kencang malam ini, menerbangkan beberapa benda ringan ke suatu tempat dan juga menambah dingin taman Rumah Sakit yang memang sudah dingin._

_3 hari sudah, aku perlu dirawat di Rumah Sakit setelah insiden 'muntah darah' itu. Mendapatkan berbagai pemeriksaan –yang menurutku tidak menghasilkan apapun-_

_Tapi siapa peduli?_

_Bukankah sudah aku bilang?_

_Aku hidup di dunia-ku sendiri. Tanpa orang lain yang menemani._

_Mungkin saja, keluarga-ku tidak akan peduli denganku, karena mereka hanya membutuhkan keterampilanku dalam bidang bisnis._

_Angin terus bertiup, sepertinya dia benar-benar ingin aku menyelami semua masa laluku. Menyelami masa lalu yang dipenuhi oleh senyum namja manis (yang sekarang tengah menjadi alasan hidupku sampai detik ini)_

_Tes_

_Tes_

_Tes_

.

.

Suho mengusap kasar pipinya, sekuat tenaga ia mencoba menahan air mata bodoh yang terus keluar membasahi pipinya.

"Joonmyeon hyung.." Seorang namja manis bermata besar menghampiri Suho, dengan lembut ia menyampirkan sebuah jaket tebal ke punggung Suho.

"Gomawo."

"Hm.."

Namja itu mendudukan dirinya di samping Suho. Hening menyelimuti keduanya, Suho sibuk memperhatikan bintang yang bersinar terang di langit sedangkan namja bermata besar itu seibuk menatap Suho.

Do Kyung Soo, itulah nama namja manis bermata besar itu. Namja baik hat –menurut Suho- yang sudah mau repot-repot menemani Suho selama di Rumah Sakit, namja baik hati yang dengan mudahnya masuk ke dalam dunia es milik Suho.

"Kyungsoo-ah, aku bosan.." Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar suara Suho yang sepertinya sarat akan rasa sakit, ia hanya memandangi wajah tampan Suho, membiarkan namja itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sepertinya, aku memang tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan.."

.

"Aku benar-benar berdosa.."

.

"Tuhan tidak akan pernah membiarkanku melihat manik indah itu lagi.."

.

"Aku benar-benar merindukannya..."

.

Grepp

.

Dengan lembut, Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Suho. Ia rasa, namja tampan ini membutuhkan seseorang saat ini. Seseorang yang bisa memberikannya semangat, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan namja bermata besar itu.

"Kau masih memiliki kesempatan hyung.."

"Tidak mungkin.."

"Aku tadi menemui uisa, uisa bilang hasil lab sudah keluar. Dan sekarang, mereka tau cara menyembuhkanmu.."

.

.

"_Kenapa kau begitu cerewet, Zhang Yi Xing?!" Teriak seorang namja tampan yang wajahnya sudah memerah, dengan seluruh kemarahannya ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Menatap tajam ke arah seorang namja manis yang duduk di hadapannya dan juga membuat pandangan beberapa pengunjung cafe beralih._

"_Mwo?! Cerewet?! APA SALAH JIKA AKU CEMBURU PADAMU KIM JOON MYEON!" Teriak namja manis itu tepat di hadapan wajah namja tampan itu. Membuat kemarahan si namja tampan semakin berada di ujung ubun-ubun._

"_Tentu saja salah! Kau bukanlah orang yang terlalu spesial di dalam hidupku! Jadi kau tidak berhak!"_

_Deg_

_Bagaikan tertimpa batu raksasa, namja manis itu jatuh terduduk di kursinya. Menatap tidak percaya ke arah namja tampan itu. Perlahan, isakan demi isakan keluar dari bibir namja manis itu._

"_Kalau begitu hiks.. biarkan aku pergi.. hiks... aku membencimu.. hiks.. biarkan aku sendirian hiks.. biarkan aku menutup mataku hiks..."_

"_Baiklah, jika itu yang kau mau. Zhang Yi Xing, kita putus."_

_Namja manis itu berlari meninggalkan sang namja tampan itu dalam diam, hatinya bahkan terlalu sakit untuk mendengar perkataan terakhir si namja tampan. Air mata benar-benar menghalangi pandangannya. Sebelum ia menyadari bahwa sebuah truk besar yang tengah melaju ke arahnya._

_BRUKK_

.

.

**TBC / END**

**Annyeong :D**

**Minyoung is back :P**

**Minyoung bener-bener minta maaf, Minyoung tau chap ini bener-bener pendek -_- Padahal readers udah nunggu selama hampir 1 bulan -_- Jujur, tiba-tiba Minyoung pengen ngerubah alur ceritanya dan berujung seperti ini (?) Minyoung bener-bener minta maaf :(**

**Tapi sebagai gantinya, mulai sekarang Minyoung janji bakal publish dengan waktu singkat. Tapi juga pendek *ditendang* Mianhe jeongmal mianhe~~~**

**Ini semua karena jadwal pelajaran Minyoung yang bener-bener padet -_- bisa publish chapter ini aja udah bersyukur (?) **

**Minyoung mau berterima kasih bagi semua readers yang udah ngeriview fanfic ini :D Mau yang di ffn / facebook Minyoung / blog / fanpage :D Bener-bener terharu :')**

**Mianhe jeongmal mianhe karena gak bisa nyebutin satu-satu.**

**Dan mianhe klo gak nangis (?) di chap ini -_-**

**Dan terakhir, maukah memberikan satu patah dua patah kata ke dalam kotak review sebagai upah (?) penulisan chapter ini?**

**Gomawo :D**


End file.
